fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scent of a Fugly
FUGLY QUEENS Welcome my sexual six and congratulations for making it onto round five of the competition! Especially congrats to Angelika, who will be immune from this weeks challenge, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, or one of the cunt bitches will digest your wig whole like an anaconda. Overview During the season, The queens will compete to become the 'Fugly Queen'. Each week, there will be one winner who will receive immunity from next week. There will also be people ranked HIGH (for people with high scores), IN (For people who have passable scores), LOW (for anyone with a low score) and lastly, RISK, for anyone at risk of being eliminated. Every week, A person will also be eliminated and will no longer be in the running to compete for the 'Fugly Queen' title. Results RESULTS THE WINNER THIS WEEK IS... SYDNEY! Condragulations Sydney, you have won immunity from next weeks challenge! Sydney, I felt your advert was the best out of the bunch for many reasons. Your bottle design and commercial were both simple and straight to the point. You also managed to keep your commercial humorous and just at the right length. But what really sold it was your explanation about your fascination of history and choosing your perfume name after the Roman Goddess of war then basing everything around the Roman inspiration. Truly the best put together and best executed of the bunch. HIGH N/A IN Joe - Joe. I felt your advert was funny and humorous, but throwing shade at the judge is NOT okay. I hope you learned your lesson. Onto the good parts though, as tasteless as it was it's bottle design, you made up for in the advert, which was humorous. However, I felt it needed a bit more seriousness like it could be an actual commercial. You told people to go and buy other people's wigs and music rather than the perfume you were selling and you kept talking about 'fatties'. It was all too much. We need to see more than the comedy queen façade if you wish to continue on in this competition. Kyle - Kyle, as much as your commercial was good, there was room for improvement. I felt that, in comparison to others, it was quite short. However, I do always see quality over quantity and what we did have was pretty good. A nice basic concept. You've been close top placing HIGH many weeks in a row now, but your assignments just need that little extra something. We need to see less of this perfect exterior, Miss Fame. We know you can do glamour model, but what else? Angelika - Angelika, My notes to you are the same to Kyle. In comparison to others it was short and seemed to be a general concept rather than a fully fleshed out advertisement. I like how you chose a scent based on your personality. Nice touch. LOW Andres - There was nothing particularly terrible about yours in comparison to others, however, it did fall short in a few areas. The commercial itself had almost too much going on, surpassing the regular allotted time for a commercial. The idea of adding repellent to your perfume made me giggle, though. Zach - It fell short in a few areas. Your commercial was funny and you clearly tried your best to make it humorous, but in comparison to the "funnier" ones, it wasn't on par and in comparison to the more serious ones, it also fell. However, It was probably the commercial with the clearest vision, I could literally close my eyes and envision this commercial from beginning to end. Your reasons were weak also BUT, neither you nor Andres were terrible enough to get rid of, this is where my twist comes in. RISK N/A ELIMINATED Condragulations, none of you are elimiNATEd! The Elimination Round TBA Challenge 1 This challenge is... SCENT OF A FUGLY This week you will each create a signature fragrance, You will name it, describe it's scent, create a script of what you WOULD say in the commercial and then post it in the comments section. You will be judged on your individuality. You will also be judged on any humour thrown in. There is a twist, however. After you create the perfume, you must tell me why ''you ''deserve to be in the competition in comparison to your competitors. Good luck. Process * You will be given 3 days as of August 23rd to complete your assignment. However, if extreme enough, I will give you more time. * Contestants up for elimination will be given 24 hours to complete the elimination round * After the elimination round is judged, the final results will be posted and a new round will begin. Contender Progress Contender Rankings Category:Fugly Race